Talk:Blue B
Two tail The latest chapter indicates he could at least go into a two tailed state. We should include this. :Added. '' ~ Fmakck© ''(Images | ) 16:12, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry, but when is it mentioned?VolteMetalic (talk) 20:00, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Naruto chapter 542, page 5, the part during the guy's funeral. '' ~ Fmakck© ''(Images | ) 20:02, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ah, thank you.VolteMetalic (talk) 20:39, June 9, 2011 (UTC) I read some other translations and it doesn't say anything along the lines of this guy being able to control 2 tails, it's more along the lines of "The Hachibi has more tails in comparison with the Nibi, so it's more difficult to deal with." Can somebody confirm this?--Red-kun (talk) 11:52, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :What would you people do without me ^ω^ From chapter 542, page 5: :: :There are two ways I can interpret this comment. :# The Hachibi is generally more difficult to control than the Nibi. Either because he has more tails, or simply similar to how he has more tails. :# The Hachibi in two-tailed mode is more difficult to control than the Nibi in two-tailed mode. :In the end, it comes down to the exact same thing: the Hachibi is more difficult to control than the Nibi. It says nothing about the number of tails the previous jinchūriki could handle. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 13:00, June 12, 2011 (UTC) ::I think the Nibi in its full beast mode is more difficult than the two-tails mode of the Hachibi. --Ilnaruto me 15:08, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Title change Anyone opposes moving this to "Killer B's Cousin"? It's a shorter title, easier to type, and the current name can still apply to the two jinchūriki that came before him. On a related issue, will we make article's on those two? Or will we make like the first two Shukaku ones, and just add them with a reference since we know so little about them? Omnibender - Talk - 21:19, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :I'm fine with moving the page. I think its better to treat them like Shukaku's former hosts.--''Deva '' 21:21, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::I agree with treating them like the former Shukaku ones, just checking. Omnibender - Talk - 22:00, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :::No one voiced anything against this in two days, so I'm moving it now. Omnibender - Talk - 23:10, June 10, 2011 (UTC) A's or B's cousin? According to the ending credits and the subtitles of the latest episode, it seems that the previous Eight-Tails jinchūriki wasn't Killer B's cousin, he was A's cousin, the Raikage. Can someone check the tankōbon version of the chapters which have been covered on this episode to make sure? —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 18:10, October 4, 2012 (UTC) I noticed this, too. The credits give him the title A no itoko, which means A's (male) cousin. In the WSJ and in the anime he says iika, itoko toshite, ore no..., which translates to Listen, as your cousin, I.... I'm sure he's A's cousin and we've working with a mistranslation the whole time^^' Seelentau 愛議 18:38, October 4, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, and to make sure more. Check the Bijū article (尾獣) in the Japanese Wikipedia. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 20:59, October 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Would feel a little better if we could get a translation from the manga itself. I seem to remember us going over the relations already, but a perfunctory search turned up nothing for me.--Cerez365™ (talk) 22:00, October 4, 2012 (UTC) :::I translated that part above, but without Kana, because of lazieness. Seelentau 愛議 12:57, October 5, 2012 (UTC) So, what are we doing with this? He refers to himself as As cousin and is credited as such in the anime, too. Seelentau 愛議 15:59, October 7, 2012 (UTC) i know its an old topic and everything, but i want to to bring this up, as rude as it sounds, before when "exploding danger tyranny" made its debut there was a mistranslation regarding it, which someone from this wiki apparently dissected, or maybe just guessed on, however, nothing was suspected about THIS from the beginning, here's my question, do we always check the japanese version of the manga to check for mistranslations?, or do we only do that if a mistranslation is suspected?,or in the above case, completely obvious, i apologize if i sound rude pointing this out, just saying. --Caseather (talk) 05:59, December 4, 2012 (UTC) :With any form of error our manga is the number one go to source. We generally wait for raws to come out as well so we can get confirmation from the persons here who speak or read Japanese. Look at it this way, either way, he is more than likely related to both of them because of how jinchūriki are generally chosen. A databook with information on him will probably clear up all remaining doubt.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:51, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Picture Shouldn't a picture of this guy talking to A be put in the personality section, displaying is speech on the emptiness he felt being a jinchuuriki? Just a sugestion!-- His name: Fukai Yeah, his name was revealed in a early preview of episode 317 at crunchyroll. Should this be put on hold until next week? --OmegaRasengan (talk) 02:38, June 13, 2013 (UTC) :I saw it as well, his name is which literally means "deep" or "close". (深い) About your question, yeah. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 09:40, June 13, 2013 (UTC) ::Not the only meaning. Omnibender - Talk - 13:02, June 13, 2013 (UTC) blue b Is B his last name? how do we put his name when typing. Munchvtec (talk) 14:30, November 5, 2014 (UTC) :B is not his last name. To separate him from the B everyone cares about we can just call him Blue B. Or hell we can continue to call him Fukai and I'm pretty sure nobody will bat an eyelash.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 14:32, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Just guessing here. Fukai is Blue's original name. The name "B" is given as a new one to whoever becomes the "tag-team partner" of the next Raikage, who if you notice is always called "A".—Steveo920 (Talk) November 5, 2014 except fukai isn't his original name because it's not canon. Munchvtec (talk) 17:54, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Isn't B always a nickname or new name provided to the partner of the Raikage? His name was probably Fukai before becoming A's partner. I could be wrong, though. Diamonddeath (talk) 19:28, January 24, 2015 (UTC)